Only human
by Lyseth
Summary: A newbie summoner comes face to face with Ahri, and is told about how she wishes to become human, however others tell him that she cannot be trusted, so he is torn between taking the chance of befriending the fox or to be like everyone else and treat her as an outcast. Rated M for Language and some violence, POSSIBLE lemon as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so for now since my "Breaking bad habits" and smut collection stories are on hold, I'm starting a new story, hopefully this one will be better. And there will likely NOT be a smut in this one if not for a long time.**

It was the first day of spring, the institute of war was going over enrollment from the summoner's academy, among the new summoners was a young man, he was 21 years of age, had snowy white hair and piercing amethyst eyes, he wore light grey pants and coat, and a lime green shirt under the coat.

"Name?" The summoner at the desk asked once he reached the desk where new summoners are evaluated,

"Elis Shiro." He answered as he handed the summoner his records,

"I see...top grade summoner, impressive." The summoner said after looking over the records,

"You have officially joined the league as a summoner, congrats." The summoner said to him,

Elis passed through into the institute, he remembered watching matches from the academy dorms, so all the champions he saw were there, including, Vi and Jinx which he saw Vi chasing Jinx while shouting profanity as the loose cannon laughed,

Thresh, who was trying to understand why champions revived even when he took their souls,

When he was walking he accidentally bumped into someone,

"Sorry, I shoulda watched where I was-!" Elis was cut off when he saw he had bumped into Ahri, the nine-tailed fox, who was picking up her essence orb, Elis almost fell in love with her almost immediately, but he then remembered her past,

"It's alright, no harm no foul, hmhmm~" she giggled and winked,

"Well, I'm Elis, and you're Ahri, correct?" Elis asked,

"That's right, hopefully we can get along-" Ahri was interrupted by Jinx forcing her way between them followed by Vi barreling into Elis,

"Get back here, you bitch!" Vi shouted, Jinx just kept running and raised her middle finger towards Vi,

"Well thanks for ruining that!" Vi shouted, standing up and lifting Elis up by his collar,

"What? How's it my fault?! You shoulda watched where you were going!" Elis objected,

"Well, I see this is going to take a bit between you two, later~" Ahri said, walking off,

"Ahri! Come back! Don't leave me with 'less angry Rosie O'Donnell'!" Elis said in a joking manner, only to have Vi throw him across the lobby in response,

"FUCK YOU!" Vi shouted before storming off,

Elis groaned since he was thrown into a wall,

"Well...this oughta be fun." He said sarcastically.

Later, Elis got to his quarters which was located in the Ionian wing of the institute, he would've been in the Zaun wing but he didn't trust Singed, Viktor and Mundo not to mess with him so he made a relocation request,

The Ionian decor was amazing to him,

"So exotic, wonder what Ionia's like." Elis thought, he had never been to Ionia before, so he was curious about it,

He set his belongings down then went to look around the institute,

When he looked through the Piltover wing, a lot of it was much like Piltover as he had been there before, Heimer's quarters emitted sounds of hextech tools and inventions in motion, and many letters piling up outside of his door, giving away that he had not left his room for some time,

He continued looking around, Noxus wing echoing with the sound of Draven's prideful roars,

Freljord with the sound of Tryndamere and Sejuani in another conflict,

Shurima being extremely quiet,

And finally, Demacia's wing with sound of Shyvana roaring in the training room,

Then there was Zaun wing, he went right by it saying, "Fuck that shit I'm out!"

When he was out in the main lobby, he had a very unpleasant encounter,

"Elis, the traitor of Zaun." He heard Viktor say from behind,

"Hey there Viktor, what up? Still using that metal mask to hide your accident of a face I see." Elis taunted, him and Viktor were ANYTHING but friends, enemies even,

Viktor grabbed him by the throat using his third robot arm, and picked him up,

"Foolish little bastard, you really want to tie ends with me?" Viktor questioned,

"That depends, are you gay for me? You mean that kinda tying ends?" Elis mocked,

Viktor slammed him against the wall,

"Don't think for a second that I will let you go, true we're within the institute, but I would gladly end you when the opportunity arises." Viktor said firmly,

"Don't bother trying, Viktor." They heard a man say, Viktor and Elis both turned towards the voice and saw Shen,

"He has been gone from Zaun long enough to be declared dead, you cannot slay him for treason." Shen said,

Viktor just let Elis go, dropping him to the ground,

"I doubt he would last one day without you Ionians here to back him up." Viktor said,

"And I doubt you would last even 2 minutes on the rift without your devices." Shen retorted,

"Yeah, go on Tin man, Dorothy's waiting for you in Oz." Elis taunted,

Viktor just silently walked off,

"Do not pick fights you cannot win." Shen said before the eye of the twilight vanished,

"Oh right, first match today, let's get to it!" Elis said with excitement,

He ran off to the summoning chamber, feeling himself shiver with excitement,

"First timer?" A summoner asked him,

"Yep, hopefully I don't let you guys down." Elis replied,

"We don't expect you to be like Faker right off the bat." Another said with a slight laugh,

Elis was to go mid, he chose to summon Ahri,

"Ahri? Can you hear me?" Elis asked through the telepathic link,

"Hello, you reached Ahri, I'm not available at the moment, please leave a message after the beep. Beep!" She replied with a slight laugh,

"Good, link established." Elis thought,

The match began, and Elis grew nervous when he saw the opposing line up,

Blue team (Elis' team)

Mid: Ahri

Top: Tryndamere

Jungle: Rammus

Adc: Kalista

Support: Nautilus

Red team

Top: Yasuo

Support: Braum

Adc: Vayne

Jungle: Fizz

Mid: Viktor

Ahri got a Doran's and 2 health potions, and saw Viktor in land once Ahri got there,

"Elis, I know you can hear me, watch as I make this fox pay for YOUR crimes for betraying Zaun!" Viktor shouted,

"We got this Summoner Elis, I'm here for you." She said,

"Right, alright Ahri, let's win this!" Elis responded in excitement.

 **Hey guys, so this is just kind of a pilot chapter, we'll see how I feel about finishing this, now I'll try to get to the smut collection and all that once I get past a few motivational issues.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, back with another chapter, also if you've already read the first chapter, jump back to it, I extended it, as it was too short before. :P**

"TRIPLE KILL!" The announcer boomed, it was 14 minutes into the match and Viktor had just gotten a triple kill off of Kalista, Rammus and Nautilus,

Presently Viktor was 6/0/4, and things weren't looking good as he just finished a void staff,

Viktor was about to kill Tryndamere next, but Ahri managed to kill him with ignite and her essence orb,

"SHUT DOWN!" The announcer boomed as Viktor fell,

"Ahri, recall, you just accumulated enough gold to finish your Zhonya's." Elis said telepathically,

Ahri did as he said and purchased the hourglass,

"Red team turret destroyed!" The announcer said as Viktor's 2nd turret crumbled,

It was close between Viktor and Ahri, Ahri was 7/1/3 while Viktor was 6/1/4,

"Shall not lose!" Viktor shouted as the blue team closed in on his team's base, he deployed his ultimate which trampled the blue team,

"QUADRA KILL!" The announcer shouted, right as Viktor's ult was about to reach Ahri, she activated Zhonya's, Viktor waited for it to wear off but was charmed and killed seconds later,

Then Yasuo, "DOUBLE KILL!"

Then Fizz, "TRIPLE KILL!"

Braum, "QUADRA KILL!"

Then lastly Vayne, "PENTA KILL!"

Ahri then smashed the nexus much to red team's dismay,

Elis met up with Ahri after the match outside of the summoner chamber, "Great job, Ahri! I can't believe how fast you killed them!" Elis said in excitement,

"Thank you~ but it was your quick thinking that got me it, I panicked and forgot I had the Zhonya's." Ahri said happily,

Just then, Ahri's stomach growled, bringing an embarrassed smile to her face,

"Perfect timing, I was starting to get hungry anyway." Elis laughed,

"This isn't over, Elis! I swear it!" Viktor shouted,

Elis and Ahri walked to the dining hall and almost immediately, various female summoners and champions shot Ahri dirty looks, while male summoners and champions did the same to Elis,

"What's their problem?" Elis whispered to Ahri,

"Likely they're jealous that you're with me." Ahri giggled,

"And the girls?" Elis asked,

"Not sure really." Ahri replied,

"Ahri! I see you lured in another man." They heard a voice from behind, they turned and saw Lux,

"Don't you have any sense of decency? Sheesh!" Lux lectured Ahri,

"Lux..." Elis tried to speak,

"And you! Get going, she'll just pull off a one night stand like with every other man!" Lux said to Elis,

"Lux!" Elis tried to speak up a bit louder this time,

"You're from the summoners academy right? I thought you woulda known about her, or you're just THAT much of a pig." Lux continued,

"LUX!" Elis raised his voice even louder,

Lux immediately clammed up,

"Look, I get it, you're looking out for me, but lemme be honest, I looked like I was listening, but I was really just waiting for you to fucking shut up." Elis replied, he didn't appreciate Lux bad mouthing his friend so he pretty much snapped,

"How dare you speak to my sister like that?!" They heard a masculine voice say, they saw Garen walk up from behind,

"You have some nerve to speak in such a foul way." Garen snapped,

"Oh I'm sorry tall, dark, and scary meathead, lemme say it in a way I KNOW you'll understand." Elis said,

"Garen sister, speak bad bad about Ahri friend." Elis said in a caveman like manner, Ahri laughed quietly at his response,

"Why you-!" Garen was about to draw his sword,

"ENOUGH!" They all heard Jarvan shout,

"Excuse them, I am prince Jarvan IV." He said,

"It is an honor your highness." Elis said Boeing on one knee,

"Oh sure, now you're polite." Lux mumbled,

"Well you DID come off pretty rude." Poppy replied,

After the situation was cleared up, Ahri and Elis got in line for their food,

Once they sat down, Elis remembered what Lux whispered to him after the incident,

"Don't let her friendliness fool you, she'll have sex with you then leave, like it never happened."

"Elis? Something wrong?" Ahri asked, her ears twitching a bit in curiosity,

"Wha? Yeah, I'm fine." He replied snapping out of it,

After they had finished, they walked around the institute together and talking,

"Ahri, I was wondering..." Elis trailed off,

"What made you stop luring in men and stealing their life force?" He asked,

Ahri didn't answer until they got to her room which was right across from Elis' room,

"Come in, I'll tell you." Ahri said seeming a bit distant now, they both walked into her room, and sat on the couch,

"You see...what happened was..."

Ahri took a deep breath and continued,

 ** _Flashback_**

Ahri was in the forest of Ionia at night, looking up at the moon and sitting on a branch of a cherry blossom tree,

She then heard something and saw a man in his early 30's walking down the path with a cart of goods, immediately she knew he was a merchant, she jumped down and walked up to the merchant,

"Excuse me~" she chimed, the man jumped for a second but looked towards her, his jaw dropped and he saw Ahri in all her beauty,

"A-Aren't you-?" He was cut off by Ahri,

"The fox woman everyone speaks of? Yes~" She said alluringly,

"Don't hurt me!" He trembled,

"I won't, I promise. Don't you trust me?" She asked slyly,

Immediately the man fell under her charm spell,

"I do trust you." He said with a distant look in his eyes,

"Good~" She replied and nuzzles his hand when he caressed her cheek, suddenly he snapped out of it once Ahri bit his hand,

"W-What are you-?" He asked, crying out in pain, his limbs started growing weak,

"I have two children! My wife is dead...why would...you..." The man couldn't finish his sentence before he dropped dead, Ahri felt the new life energy flow through her body, and something else,

She looked at the corpse before her and gasped while covering her mouth, which she then felt some blood from her lip and saw in a mirror in the cart that her canines were covered in blood,

"Oh gods... What have I done?" She questioned herself with guilt,

"I have two children!" She heard him echo in her head,

She broke down and started crying, ashamed of what she had become.

 _ **End of flashback**_

"I turned myself in to the league, I swore off men since then, because..." She trailed off with a few tears streaming down her face,

"I'm...afraid I'll go back to my old ways." She said, wiping a few tears away,

Elis embraced her right there and then,

"It's okay Ahri, we all have made mistakes." He replied, as Ahri sobbed into his shoulder, Elis had a saddened look on his face,

"Some bigger than others..." Elis thought.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, so I know that the flashback for Ahri is probably cliché, but hey, at least I didn't make her a slut like most people depict her. :P**

 **(Like me in "breaking bad habits", fuck me, right? XD)**


End file.
